


Their Captain

by AngelynMoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: They didn't need a new Captain, theirs did just fine.As always if you think this is missing a tag let me know.
Relationships: Crew of the Starship Enterprise & James T. Kirk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Their Captain

They don't acknowledge the new Captain Starfleet sends them, his orders go ignored or un-repeated.

And yet their missions continue smoothly, not a single injury to their Crew nor any damage done to their ship that Scotty can't fix with what he's got.

The computers glitch a bit now and again, Uhura has more static than she should buzzing in her ear and Spock always gazes in to some middle distance, sometimes giving the tiniest of nods.

The ship's shields never fails and her hull is never breached, they lose no lives except when their time comes naturally and De. McCoy will work and work until the person under his hands is stable, his patient's blood never escaping, even when no human hands are blocking it.

Some of them have bruises, left by invisible hands when they were pulled just an inch to the left, the incoming phaser fire leaving only a scratch upon their cheek.

Each of them can't help but watch the hand shaped marks fade slowly away, they never heal theses marks, cannot bare to remove them before time removes them because they are proof, the only proof they have left aside from Spock's soft words, his eyes filled for the first, last, and only time any of them had ever seen.

Because Spock is the only one that can see him still.

They all know he's there, they feel him as he sits with them in Medbay, when he paces the Bridge during a call back to Starfleet or a negotiation. They hear him laugh in the rec room, hear clanging in the bowels of the ship that is not Scotty's doing. They know that he didn't really leave them.

But they cannot see him anymore, not like Spock.

They have not seen him since they closed a casket and sent it out into the dark of the space that James Kirk had been born in, the one he had live in and the one he had died in.

But James Kirk was not gone. He couldn't leave his crew without a Captain so early in their Five Year Mission, not that they didn't have Spock but Spock wasn't cut out for Captain and so, Jim stayed.

He guided them through the Five year Mission and when they got back Starfleet had given them a replacement they neither wanted nor needed, so they ignored him.

It took some time for the New Captain to understand, a few incidents of invisible, life saving hands, of listening to crew members talking to no one he could see, of them thanking their Captain but not him, never him because the crew of the Enterprise did not call him Captain.

Eventually Starfleet acknowledged that they did not need a new Captain, Spock officially promoted but they all knew the truth.

The Enterprise had a Captain, he just wasn't alive anymore.

\--

A/n: little thing that called to be written about a GhostKirk benevolently Haunting the Enterprise after his death and making sure his crew remained alive to make it home.


End file.
